


Alex In HalloweenTown

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Fall fiction [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Halloweentown (1998), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Evil Caleb Covington, Ghosts, M/M, Sign Language, Sirens, Trolls, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Alex Dalloway is the son of Marine and Ethan Dalloway and his parents had thought he was mortal like his father until his powers started presenting when he was ten. His mom trained him the mortal world and he was more than okay with since being a warlock from another land was anxiety inducing enough but now at seventeen his parents want to take him to see where he comes from and to visit family and Alex is a anxious mess.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ethan Dalloway/Marnie Piper, Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Carlos de Vil, Luke Patterson/Carlos de vil, Reggie Peters/Harry Hook
Series: Fall fiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/404173
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Bus To HalloweenTown

**Author's Note:**

> what started as a two part drabble in my Fall Days 2020 fic is now being flushed out as a whole fic

The bus flies and Alex is squeezing his parents hands and praying he isn't sick. He had begged his mom to just open the dimensional door but she insisted every citizen of HalloweeTown should experience flying on the bus at lest once. His mom's smile is wide and he knows she's excited to be back, his dad on the other hand is smiling but Alex can feel the shake in his hand. He supposes if he had grown up here under an abusive father who cost him his powers resulting in him starting life over as a mortal in a whole new world he'd be nervous too, If he's honest he'd probably have a panic attack.

His dad has always been so brave. Alex had asked him how he did it once and his dad had told him he was a coward up until he met Alex's mother. Her strength had inspired him to stand up to his father and help Marnie save her families magic and the new way of life. Alex is grateful that his parents fought so hard since he now knows that had HalloweenTown been sealed off he would never had met his great grandmother, Aggie. His grandmother was a wild woman and a witch trough and trough but Alex loved her dearly. She had been the only one who understood that being a warlock wasn't the only thing about himself that terrified him.

Great grandma had made sure he knew that HalloweenTown had no such hangs up such as who you married as far as gender went. she told him about the countless men and women she had courted in her long life. She was the first and only person he had come out to so far. He knew his parents would still love him. He knew his dad would especially understand since he dated men and women too before settling down with his mom but Alex was still scared. His mom was straight so what if she didn't want a gay son.

Alex didn't like women that way, only men and he was scared that by not liking both he would let his mother down, like maybe it was only okay when he was young but his mother would expect him to settle down with a nice girl and give her little grandchildren. Alex did want kids one day but he knows some parent's don't view adoption as legitimate family.

The bus lurches as it lands and rips Alex from his thoughts. His mother and father both squeeze his hand and smile at him where he sits between them. He feels guilt churn his stomach. His mother is so kind, she almost lost her entire families power for equality he's a fool to think she wouldn't accept him because he likes boys but anxiety was good at making you over think.

When they step off the bus Alex expects it to be dark and cold as it had been in the mortal world but instead HalloweenTown is bright. The sun is high and the entire city is painted bright autumnal colors and many of the citizens wear crazy clothes that suddenly makes him realize where is father got his kitschy taste. The center of town is even brighter thanks to the giant jack-o'-lantern that is lit by his families magic till this day. Alex feels his parents behind him as he takes it all in.

" What do you think, marshmallow? ", His mom says gently.

" Its ....its actually beautiful. ", Alex says in awe.

" It is isn't it? ", his dad asks.

Alex can only nod as he continues to stare. He is at a loss for words, he is torn between being enthralled by the beauty of this town and his fear of the many monsters he can now see walking the streets. He knows most of them are no more dangerous than the average mortal but he has only been around mortals and witches his whole life. Alex is about to asks his parents where they're staying when a shorter man wraps him in a hug so tight his ribs ache. The only thing that keeps him from panicking is his mothers laughter.

" Luke, what have I told you about hugging before asking? ". a young man in glasses and a sweater vest asks as he approaches.

" sorry dad! I just got so excited! I finally get to met my cousin! " The young man says as he releases Alex.

Alex finally gets a good look at the boy. He's shorter than Alex but is wider. His muscles show easily trough his sleeveless trench coat. His hair is a dark brown with streaks of glittered pink and HIs eyes shine a almost neon blue in contrast to his golden skin. The boy is looking him over too it seems as he bounces from one foot to the other.

" Alex, this is Dylan, your uncle and his son Luke, your cousin. ", Ethan informs him.

Alex waves meekly. Luke waves back with so much force Alex feels the breeze on his face. He figures he gets the energy from his mothers side. Alex has heard stories about the rest of his family but somehow he expected someone who was part troll to look a little more troll-ish. His uncle however looks just like his mother described him, as mortal as they come, no one would ever guess he was one of the most powerful warlocks in HalloweenTown. He opens his mouth to try and start a conversation when he is once again hugged or at lest he thinks it was meant to be a hug.

Alex had felt the smaller man crash into him and his arms tighten around him but then suddenly everything had gone cold and hazy and the boy had landed with a thud behind Alex. A woman in a wild dress of pink and orange tulle runs up and quickly crouches to check on the other boy.

" Reggie, honey are you okay? ", she frets as her hands pass over and trough the young man on the cobblestone.

" Mom! I'm fine, I just got to excited and phased. " Reggie, assures.

It hits Alex then that this must be his aunt Sophie and her son. He honestly thought his mom was lying when she said his aunt had married a ghost, But there sat his cousin, fading in and out of transparency. Alex felt a tingle in his fingers and he couldn't tell if it was a panic attack coming on or his magic reacting to everything around him. He takes some deep breathes to calm himself and the tingle settles to a dull vibration that he recognizes as the magic constantly moving under his skin.

" And this ball of white lighting is your cousin Reggie! " , Alex's father says as aunt Sophie finally stands with Reggie's arm in hers.

" sorry for falling trough you, being half ghost can be a little tricky. " Reggie chuckles and Alex catches a crooked smile that puts him at ease.

" Its so great to finally get to see you outside of pictures! " His aunt gushes as she wraps him in the softest hug he's ever had.

Alex hugs back and greats everyone shyly as the adults catch up. He and his cousins talk a bit as well and soon the three families are headed to Great grandmother's house where Alex and his parent's are staying for the year. Alex instantly feels at home in the warm cottage, It helps that his great grandma has magically added on rooms for them. Luke and Reggie volunteer to help Alex unpack. The three of them head to his room but bump together in a heap as Alex opens the door and sees his room.

Its almost identical to his one back home, same pink walls littered with band posters and large king size bed up against the wall. The large bay window and reading cushion is new however and Alex can not wait to sit there and read. Luke whistles beside him before gently pushing them all in so he can set Alex's bags on the floor. Alex had offered to carry his own bags but Luke claimed he wanted to show off his troll strength. Reggie ran over to the bed and dived but instead of landing softly he phased trough before crawling out from under the bed and trying again. Alex couldn't help but laugh which set off Luke and Reggie.

They spend most of the first day unpacking and getting to know one another. It is almost as if they have been friends forever instead of three guys who are meeting for the first time. When the adults call them down for dinner Luke and Reggie beg their mom and dad to let them stay the night and Alex finds himself hoping they can too. His aunt and uncle are quick to agree and after checking that Alex wants this too his parents agree as well. Great grandmother offers to expand the room and add more beds but Luke insist they'll manage.

The night is spent with loud music blaring trough the sound proof walls, pillow fights and Alex eating a ungodly amount of HalloweenTown snacks that the other boys swear are better than anything he'll find in the mortal world. Alex agrees with them on everything except for the marshmallow spiders, his mom loves them and keeps them stocked back home but they've always given him Goosebumps. The night grows late and Luke starts to get a bit clumsy, tripping over thin air. Reggie starts to fade into thin air and Alex decides its time to sleep while Reggie can still concentrate enough to lay in the bed without phasing.

They cuddle up together, Reggie in the middle one of each of the other boys hands resting on his chest to help keep him solid. Alex lays against the wall so the moonlight can shine down on him if he wakes in the night. Luke takes the far side of the bed, back to the door and facing the other boys, something instinctual pulling him to put himself between his family and any possible danger that may come. Alex surprises himself by being the first to start nodding off. He had thought his first night away from home would be spent tossing and turning but he actually doesn't feel like he's away from home at all.


	2. New And Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Family have a day at the Pumpkin Patch Park and run into some new and old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot julies younger brother was named Carlos and just wanted to clear up that this is a 3 way cross over fic between jatp, halloweentown and descendants and the carlos I'm shipping Luke with is carlos de vil.

" You boys ready for family day out? " Marnie asks as three teen boys came rushing in for breakfast.

" so excited! what are we doing first!? " , Luke asked as he stacked his plate high with pumpkin pancakes.

" well, we and your parent's figured we'd take Alex on a tour of the town and then hit the park for you boys to wear off some energy ", Ethan informed the small group as he passed Alex a spinach and scream cheese omelet.

" Sounds fun! can we show Alex the Ice scream parlor mom ? ", Reggie begged his mom as he tried to serve himself with little success as he phased trough all the utensils.

" Of course we can Reggie-bear. ", Sophie said as she prepared a plate of pancakes and a small bowl of boo flakes for herself and her son.

As Alex's now large family took their seats he felt excited about exploring HalloweenTown for the first time. Reggie and Luke had spent the previous night telling him all about growing up here. Luke's family lived in the center of town since his mom Cassie was mayor and his father, Alex's uncle, taught advanced science and mortal studies at HalloweenTown university. Reggie's parent's were divorced and his mom had full custody but Sophie had made sure his childhood had been fun by opening up Sweets by Sophie, HalloweenTowns first Ice scream parlor to serve both monster and mortal treats. Alex could not wait to see everything and for the first time he didn't feel quite so anxious about the magic running trough him. He is pulled from his thoughts at the sound of silverware dropping and glances over to his cousin.

Reggie is still struggling to get food in his mouth and Alex reacts with just a small pause before waving his hand and floating a spoon full of boo flakes towards Reggie. Reggie's grin is wide as he chomps the cereal happily. Alex snaps his fingers to keep the spell going on its own without him having to do the hand movement. Reggie thanks him as he finally starts to make some dents in his meal. Alex smiles back but notices Luke staring at the spoon with wide eyes, just as he starts to feel as if he has done something wrong Luke speaks.

" Man that is so cool! I wish I could do that! ", Luke praised, " I'm part Warlock but magic is so hard for me. ".

" It was for me too at first but Grandma Aggie taught me a few tricks. Maybe I can show you some time. ", Alex suggests.

" Oh my god, yes please! " Luke yells as he bounces in his seat.

Alex grins wide and goes back to his meal. He never felt this comfortable with his magic in the mortal world. Sure the mortal world knew of them now but there is still a bit of prejudice against his kind back home and sometimes it was just easier to hide who he was. It was nice to feel normal while truly being himself.

\---------

They hit so many stores in town that Alex is shocked he isn't broke yet but to be fair most of his purchases have been gifts from his extended family, Uncle Dylan even bought him a broom. His first broom, and it is beautiful! The brooms handle is a translucent pastel pink filled with black glitter and the bristles are black sprinkled with pink glitter. Alex can hardly wait to visit the park later so he can try it out. His mom had bought Luke a new broom as well since Dylan had mentioned Luke had snapped his when he crashed into city hall trying to visit his mother a few weeks earlier.

Luke's new broom kind of reminds him of the one in his moms photo album back home. The handle was dark blue and extra long and the top was carved into the shape of a lighting bolt. The bristles were neon yellow and seemed to appear almost green in the right light. Alex was excited to have a flying partner his age, even if he had a feeling he may be teaching Luke a bit as they flew.

The ice scream parlor is their last stop before the park. Reggie gets a scoop of marshmallow spider ice cream in a ecto cone. Luke opts for the Mortal cotton candy ice cream in the pixie dust cone. Alex, feeling brave gets a double scoop of dragon fire cinnamon ice cream in a pixie dust cone. The ice cream is the spiciest thing he has ever had in his mouth but the pixie dust cone soothes the burn better than any milk could. The boys all trade cones to try as the adults lead the way to Pumpkin patch park.

Cassie, Luke's mom, meets them there about thirty minutes after their arrival with two baskets filled with food and a bag filled with games. Luke immediately digs out a Frisbee and tosses it to Reggie. His abnormal strength sends the disk high into the sky and Alex fears its going to get stuck in a tree when suddenly Reggie goes fully see trough and flies off after it. Alex's mouth drops open and stays that way till his cousin lands.

" You can fly!? ", Alex exclaims.

" So can you! " Reggie argues with a laugh.

" Yeah but only when I'm on a broom. ", Alex says.

Luke laughs at them both and the game starts again. The game goes on for about twenty minutes when Luke gets the bright idea to suggest a flying race. Alex agrees despite his earlier worries about Luke's flying abilities for two reasons. One the adults are here and can help if anything goes wrong and two he really wants to try his new broom. They set up at one end of the park. Luke and Alex on their brooms and Reggie transparent and floating as Luke's mom Cassie yells go and they're off.

Luke takes the lead but only because he doesn't seem to know how to take off slowly. Alex builds up his speed but quickly passes Luke once he has his bearings. The race feels like a easy victory as Alex starts to descend to the earth but then suddenly a dark blur darts in front of his broom and he crashes hard.

" Ow dude, you totally pancaked me! ", A voice says from under alex's left arm.

" Well you ran right in front of my landing! " Alex counters as he stands.

He checks his broom over as the other boy rises to face him. As soon as the boy flips his long brown locks out of his eyes Alex feels his grip slip and his broom falls to the soft grown. The boy agrees and apologies but Alex can't get his mouth to work. The boy seems to notice and bites his lip as he looks away. This boy has no right to be this hot and this shy Alex thinks just as his cousins come running up beside him.

" Dude! are you okay? " Reggie asks as he checks Alex over.

" I'm fine, and so is....um " Alex tries to reference the boy in front of him but realizes he didn't get his name.

" Willie. ", The boy supplies .

" I'm Alex, and these are my cousins Luke and Reggie. we're here with our family. ", Alex says.

" Cool, I'm here with my dad and brother as well. ", Willie says just as a much smaller blur comes running.

The blur slows to a stop and suddenly Alex realizes how Willie was able to get in front of him so quickly.

" You're werewolves! ", Alex says.

Willie and the shorter boy look shocked, " uh... yeah how did you know. must people can't tell since we're mixed with Goblin. " .

" You're bothers tail and ears are out. ", Alex says with a soft smile.

Willie looks to the shorter man whose hands have flown up to his head to pet his own black and white ears into submission. The shorter boy smiles sheepishly as his ears sink back into his hair line but the tail remains and wags. Willie opens his mouth to speak when suddenly Marnie and Ethan come over.

" Alex, honey are you okay? " His dad asks.

Alex nods yes quickly and tries to explain what happened when another man approaches.

" Willie! Carlos! what did I say about running off, you know I'm not as fast as you two! ", The redheaded man says but then stops as he looks over at Alex and his family.

" Marnie? " The man asks.

" oh my gosh! Luke!? " Marnie asks.

" yes, auntie? " Luke interrupts.

" Oh, um Luke sweetie I didn't mean to call you. ", Marnie says.

" But my name is Luke! " Luke says in confusion.

" I know sweet heart but other people are named Luke too. " She soothes before turning back to the man, " Is that really you? I haven't seen you in years. ".

" Its me and I know. We have got to catch up, you look amazing. ", The goblin compliments.

" Thank you so do You! oh! where are my manners, Boys this was my best friend in HalloweenTown when I was your age. " Alex's mom explains.

" its nice to meet you all. and these are my sons, Willie and Carlos. ", Luke says and his boys wave.

Alex's mom invites Willie and his family to join them for the picnic and Alex is so happy to spend more time with the handsome werewolf that his magic goes a bit haywire and he accidently levitates everyone's plates once they sit down. He feels less embarrassed by his nerves When Luke breaks several plastic containers while trying to show off for Carlos. Willie must notice too as he lets out a involuntary growl but Carlos' embarrassed whine makes him stop.

" You must be the older brother? ", Alex teases.

" What gave it away? the height or the overprotectiveness? ", Willie jokes.

" The overprotectiveness just a bit but mainly the wrinkles " Alex jokes back.

Willie throws his head back as he laughs and Alex's whole throat goes dry as he's treated to the view of the Willie's Adams apple bobbing with the sound. Willie finally stops laughing but his grin stays in place as he punches Alex's shoulder softly.

" Your funny, Warlock! I like that. " Willie purrs and his eyes seem to flash.

" How did you know I was a warlock ? " Alex asks.

" Well the first clue was the broom you slammed into me with but also everyone here knows of your family. plus my dad talks about the adventures he and your mother had often. ", Willie admits.

" Oh! Duh, like totally of course. ", Alex stutters.

" you're cute when you're flustered. " Willie says.

" Oh um thanks! you're cute too! Beautiful actually. ", Alex rambles.

Willie's cheeks darken with a blush but his smile is wide and bright. Alex sees Luke shoot him a thumbs up behind Willie's back and Willie's brother Carlos giggles bit neither action is enough to fully take his attention from the werewolf in front of him. They stay like that for the rest of the afternoon, four families catching up as the sun sets. When its time to go Willie and Carlos slip him and Luke their Skull-phone numbers. Alex tries to play it cool but he knows his face is most likely as pink as his jacket. Luke is doing a better job of playing it cool minus the fact that Alex can see his hair darken to mauve pink with his mood changing.

They all wave good bye as they walk separate ways and as soon as they're out of ear shot Luke and Alex high five and gush over their day. Reggie teases them about being boy crazy but his smile is gentle and they know he means no real harm. That is when it hits Alex that he never told his cousins he was gay but he didn't even stop to worry what they would think, somehow he had known they would be okay with it and he had just let himself be himself. This year is off to a magical start Alex thinks as he looks out over his family and lets his mind wander over the endless possibilities today may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of troll's having mood reacting hair so Luke's few pink streaks will change to different colors depending on his mood but mostly they stay pink when he is happy and healthy.


	3. New Digs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was typed up on my phone so any mistakes will be edited at a later date.

" I'll text him if you text Carlos. ", Alex goaded Luke.

" Alex, man come on, they want us to text, they gave us their numbers remember!? " Luke says.

" yeah but what if they only did it to be polite or in a friendly way or worse case scenario these aren't even there real numbers ", Alex rambles.

" Alex, cuz, with the way Willie was looking at you there's no way that's a fake number! He has it bad for you bro! ", Luke insists.

" okay....maybe you're right but I'm only texting him if you text Carlos too. " Alex insists.

" I...I want too but...what if he isn't interested? " Luke whispers.

" what makes you think he wouldn't be? he seemed to be pretty excited to talk to you at the park yesterday. " Alex replies.

" Werewolves and trolls don't usually mix well. " Luke says sadly as he stares at the ground.

" What do you mean? " Alex asks as he goes to sit beside his cousin on his bed.

" Well werewolves and trolls are both hyper competitive which isn't always a great mix but most of the problems seem to steam from the fact that trolls don't eat meat and werewolves obviously do. " Luke says.

" would you care if Carlos does eat meat? " Alex asks

" Honestly no. I've never cared that much. I think we should all keep whatever diet we're comfortable with. " Luke says.

" well see there, I bet Carlos feels the same way. " Alex encourages.

" I don't know.... " Luke says and Alex thinks there is a bigger story here but he's not going to push.

" and you'll never know till you try so come on! lets text them at the same time okay? " Alex suggests.

Luke looks at him and nods as he pulls out his skull phone even as the pink in his hair greys out with nerves. Alex does the same and swallows before sliding the skull cover up to reveal the screen and keyboard of his new phone. His hands shake as he types out a quick message letting Willie know he was glad to meet him the other day and that this was his direct number. He hits send and throws his phone on his bed to shake out the nerves just as he hears a crack. He glances at Luke to notice the other boy has finished his text but his clutching his phone so hard the protective case has cracked.

:" hey, hey Luke give me that before you break it. its okay, they'll text us back I'm sure. " Alex soothes as he pulls the skull from Luke's grip.

" I.....I hope so. " Luke whispers just as one of their skulls cackle.

Alex jumps as he realizes its his phone. He needs to magic up a new tone because that cackle is way too scary. He grabs his phone but he can't bring himself to flip it open and read the message. Luke nudges his elbow and Alex breathes deep before finally looking at the message and rolling his eyes.

" Its Reggie, he and his mom are here to pick us up to go shopping. " , Alex says.

" Why didn't he just ring the bell? " Luke asks.

" I tried but my hand kept slipping trough it now come on! My mom is waiting with Benny in the taxi! " Reggie says as his head pops trough the floor.

Alex and Luke scream but calm down long enough to grab their phones and wallets.

" How many times have I told you not to do that Reginald! " Luke fusses.

" You should be use to it by now Lucas! " Reggie shoots back, " But sorry to scare you Alex. ".

" Its all good man, I'll get use to it. "Alex says with a laugh.

Luke and Alex take the stairs as Reggie floats back out to the taxi. Alex can't wait to get some new clothes before school starts but his excitement comes to a halt as he sees a literal skeleton driving the taxi. Luke must notice his fear because he shakes his head with a chuckle before pulling Alex into the back seat with Reggie.

" Hi boys, ready to go? " Aunt Sophie asks from the passengers side seat.

" Yes auntie! " Luke says as Reggie just grins.

Alex can't speak during the cab ride. He just keeps staring at Benny then away out the window when he realizes he's being rude. He's a warlock and his cousins are part ghost and troll. He met a very hot werewolf yesterday, he should be use to seeing creatures now but something about Benny is harder to take in. Thankfully Benny speeds a tiny bit and they're arriving in the shopping center faster than brewing a potion.

Aunt Sophie leads them into Fur & Stitches and informs Alex about the schools dress code, which is so easy going compared to the mortal world. Alex is taking in the bright colors and other teenagers when a sales associate with a familiar voice walks up.

" Alex! Hey man, how can I help you? " Willie asks.

" Oh... um we're getting clothes for school next week. " Alex says.

" school huh? does that mean you'll be staying awhile? " Willie asks and Alex thinks he hears hope laced in his words.

" Alex is here for a year mortal world time and he'll be attending Halloween High with us. " Luke says as he throws an arm over his cousins shoulders.

" Sweet! I'm zoned there too! " Willie says.

" Awesome! " Alex says just as Luke cuts him off.

" Will Carlos be going there too? " Luke asks as his thumb rubs nervous circles in Alex's shoulder.

" He's a sophomore this year actually. ", Willie says while bearing his teeth.

Luke scurries off with Reggie and Alex really likes Willie but he feels the need to defend Luke.

" He's not a bad guy, and he would never push your brother if he's not interested. " Alex states.

" I...I'm sure he isn't. My bad, Alex, its just instinct to protect Carlos. " Willie says with a whine.

" Hey, I get it. I'm an only child but I've had Luke and Reggie for just a few days now and I would do anything to protect them. " Alex replies.

Willie smiles and the two keep eye contact for a bit before a throat clears. Alex turns around to see his aunt watching them and he can't breathe. Did she see all that? Oh god does she know he likes boys? Is she going to hate him? Just as he starts to hyper ventilate his aunt wraps him in a hug so tight everything stops. She pulls back just enough to speak.

" Breathe Alex! its okay, you're okay. " Sophie assures him.

" But i.... I'm not.. " Alex tries and chokes.

" Its okay Alex, no one is going to judge you here. You can be whoever you are and if anyone says anything they'll have a very angry coven to deal with. " Sophie promises.

" I...thank you. " Alex whipers, " But please don't tell mom and dad. ".

" Sweetheart I would never. you tell them at your own pace, but trust me they are still going to love you no matter what. ", Sophie says.

" I know. I'm just not ready yet but I think I will be soon. " , Alex replies and is shocked to realize he's telling the truth.

Sophie kisses him on the forehead before speaking, " Now you and your friend go find some clothes and you just come get me if you need me. I'll be with your cousins. ".

Alex nods before turning to face Willie. Willie is busying himself with one of the many clothing racks near them trying to appear as if he didn't hear all that. Alex smiles shyly at him and Willie smiles back.

" Things still rough for people like us in the mortal world? " , Willie inquires.

" People like us? " Alex asks while trying not get his hopes too high.

" Boys who like boys. " Willie says as easily as he would talk about the weather.

" its not as bad as it use to be but I live in a small town with a few bigots. ", Alex explains.

" I understand. " Willie says, " Well come on lets find you some sweet digs! " .

" lets do it! " , Alex says as he grabs Willie's hand and heads towards the back where his aunt and cousins are.

By the end of the trip Alex can not remember ever laughing this much. Reggie's mom has spent most of the day spelling Reggie solid so he can try on clothes since the half ghost boy is so excited his feet are partially phased trough the floor the whole day. She spends the other half of the day trying to convince Luke to buy at lest one shirt with sleeves, Willie is the one who manages that when he tells Luke That Carlos loves the long sleeve color blocked hoodies they sale. Luke buys three of them as Willie winks at Alex.

Willie helps Alex pick out a few things too. One item in particular is a soft pastel pink corduroy jacket with a chestnut brown fur collar. Willie uses his employee discount for Alex and his family and when Alex tries to protests Willie insists.

" Its fine, Warlock, as long as you send a pic of you in the jacket later. " Willie purrs.

Alex blushes but nods in affirmation. Luke and Reggie tease him the whole way back to grandma Aggies. The whole families there for dinner and the boys end up in a spur of the moment fashion show. Alex is happy for the distraction and saves the jacket for last. He has Luke snap the photo for him. When he goes to send it there's already a text from Willie waiting on him.

" sorry for the late reply, dad doesn't allow phones at work but I'm glad I was there today ;) " . the text reads.

Alex smiles wide as he types, " I'm glad you were too. " , its simple, no emoji's but Alex does attach the image of him in the jacket Willie picked out before hitting send.

His phones goes off before he can slide it into his pocket and he opens it to see a text filled with emojis of wolves with heart eyes. He sends back a bunch of blushing emojis before putting his phone away for dinner. After dinner Reggie and Luke head home with their parents. Its Alex's first night in his room alone since he got here and while its still homey it feels empty somehow.

He lays down in bed in his pjs intending to read until bed when his phone cackles. He looks to see who it is and Its Luke,

" Oh my god! he texted me back! HE TEXTED ME BACK! " Luke's message says.

Alex laughs out loud as he replies.

" what did he say? ".

Luke sends a screen shot of their exchange. Apparently Carlos works at the puppy café down town and had the closing shift. He has invited Luke to come see him there tomorrow.

" Luke thats great!!!! " Alex sends in repsonse.

" Will you and Reggie come with me? " Luke asks.

" of course we will! just let us know what time. " Alex replies.

" Okay! Thanks! I'll make a group chat! " Luke says.

A few minutes later the group chat notification pings. Luke has named it monster mash and Alex laughs so hard he wheezes. Reggie is the first to post a message.

" You guys! I'm so excited to pet some puppies tomorrow!! " - Ghosted

" You have to actually stay solid to do that Reg. " - Totally trolled

" I just need my hands to stay solid to pet some puppers :b " - Ghosted

" Luke don't tease him just because your nervous about you own puppy :b " - Alex

" first off, rude! second off, dude your chat name is so boring! " - Totally Trolled

" Its my name. " - alex

" Dude, no one use their real name in a group chat. "- Ghosted

\- Ghosted has changed Alex's chat name to Glenda the good witch-

" Jokes on you I love wicked! " - Glenda the good witch

" Us too. We see every musical way can at the local theater. " - Ghosted

" my personal favorite is MaMa Mia " - Toatlly Trolled

" I....did not see coming. " - Glenda the good witch

" We got layers man! " - Totally Trolled

" well good thing I've got a long time to see those layers but for now we should get some sleep. "- Glenda the good witch

" kk, see you guys tomorrow, goodnight 🌙!!" - Ghosted

" Night dudes! " - Toatlly Trolled

Alex hooked his phone up to charge and picked up his book. He barely made it trough a whole chapter before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a group chat before so I hope this was okay.


	4. Puppy Café

The puppy Café is super cozy and Alex already knows they will most likely be spending a lot of afternoons here. The walls are painted a cream yellow and all the furniture is warm brown reminding Alex of the Winnie the pooh books he use to love as a child. Carlos is the brightest thing in the room in his red, white and black color block hoodie and black and white leather pants. Alex wonders if the boy wears the colors just to match his ears and tail. He turns to comment to Luke and pauses. 

Luke's hair is shifting constantly between his happy pink and nervous grey and he looks seconds away from making a run for it. Alex grabs his arm and uses all his strength to pull Luke up to the counter. Carlos' face lights up once he notices them.

" Luke, you made it! " He cheers.

Luke doesn't speak so Alex subtly elbows him in the ribs.

" Um.... yeah... of course... yeah. ", Luke stutters.

Carlos smiles gently before speaking, " I'll be able to go on break in about thirty minute's, would you like anything to eat or drink while you wait ? ".

" yes please! ", Luke says quietly.

Carlos waits a few moments for Luke to order but the larger boy just stands there like a statue so Alex orders first.

" Can I get a orange scream frappe and oatmeal, please. ", Alex says before calling Reggie away from the many wandering puppies long enough to get his order as well.

" A stay puff fluffernutter latte and chocolate chunk cookie for me, please! ", Reggie requests before immediately returning to petting a small chocolate lab.

Carlos types it all into the system before once again asking Luke for his order.

" Um.... what do you recommend ? ", Luke asks.

" Well my personal favorite is our lavender and honey cold brew with a pumpkin and sage scone. ", Carlos says.

" are either of those vegan friendly? " Luke asks.

" we have vegan versions of both . " Carlos assures.

" Awesome, I'll try those! ", Luke confirms. 

" okay you're total is twenty-three fifty. " Carlos says.

Luke pays for everyone against Alex's protest and they make their way to the table Reggie is standing in to pet the Puppy lounging on the booth seat. The puppy glances at them as they both sit down but doesn't budge from Reggie's constant affection. Luke is rubbing his hands together and won't look up from the table top. His hair is a slate grey and Alex didn't know Luke would be so nervous and quickly tries to calm him down.

" Hey, Luke, you know if you're not comfortable we can leave. ", Alex whispers.

" No I want to be here I'm just a little freaked is all. ", Luke says and before Alex can asks Reggie's talking.

" Is this about Bobby? ", Reggie asks.

" Who's Bobby? ", Alex asks.

" He was our best friend when we were little. " Reggie says but doesn't elaborate.

" What happened? " Alex asks.

" His parents were really old school. Both Werewolves and when they found out that not only were Reggie and I both mixed but that I was part troll they flipped. ", Luke says.

" Bobby tried to stand up for us at first but we were all so young and they were his parents and eventually Bobby started treating us different, Luke got the worst of it." Reggie picks up where Luke left off.

" What did he do? " Alex asks dreading the answer.

" He started bullying Luke, at first it was small slurs but then he took it too far by locking Luke in a cabinet at school. ", Reggie explained.

" Trolls get our strength from the sun so we avoid darkness as much as possible, too much of it can drain our strength enough to kill us. ", Luke whispers.

" How long were you trapped in there? " Alex asks.

" Two hours, before Reggie and a teacher finally found me. I was really small for my age back then, and I was in the dark too long, I was sick for weeks after. " Luke says, words hitching.

Reggie reaches out slowly and takes Luke's hand, Alex does the same from the other side and tries to hold back his anger. How someone could do that to a friend, let alone a friend like Luke who was genuine and kind Alex would never understand. Reggie eventually lets go of Luke's hand and starts to go transparent around the edges as he focuses hard on his hands to keep them solid. Alex watches as Reggie picks up the chocolate lab and places it gently in Luke's lap.

Luke's hands go instantly to the bundle of fur and as the puppy barks happily and stands up on its hind legs to lick Luke's face the boys hair finally shifts to a light shade of pink. Alex smiles over at Reggie who smiles back widely despite his hands now being totally transparent despite the rest of his upper half being solid. Carlos chooses this moment to walk over with a tray filled with their order.

" I see you met Mocha! " Carlos says with a head tilt towards the dog in Luke's lap.

" awe what a cute name for such an adorable little guy! " Luke coos.

" keep that up and he'll love you forever. " Carlos says with a grin as he begins to hand Alex his order first.

" That is perfectly fine because I am totally going to love him forever too! ", Luke says with a matching grin as he reaches out one hand to take his plate and then his drink.

Carlos goes to hand Reggie his drink but the cup slips right trough Reggie's hand and hits the ground. Reggie and Carlos both start apologizing. Reggie desperately tries to grab napkins to help Carlos clean up the spill but he passes trough the Napkin holder.

" Please rewind! " Alex says while pointing at the spill and Carlos stops wiping as the cup reforms and the contents retreat into it.

" Thanks! it must be awesome to be able to do magic. ", Carlos says to Alex once he sets Reggie's drink and cookie in front of him on the table.

" You're welcome, and it does come in handy sometime. ", Alex replies with a shrug.

Carlos opens his mouth but then his nose twitches and he takes off towards the kitchen. Luke and Alex watch him go unsure of what just happened. Reggie doesn't seem to notice Carlos' abrupt exit as he stares longingly at his cookie. Alex snaps his finger as he whispers the light as a feather incantation he has been practicing and Reggie's cookie rises up to float just in front of his mouth. Reggie grins at Alex and leans forward to take a huge bite just as Carlos returns. 

" Sorry about that, the new batch of scones were starting to burn. ", Carlos explains.

" Its no problem. ", Luke says, " Will you be joining us soon? ".

" Yeah, my shift partner should be here in ten and then I'll be here. ", Carlos promises. 

\---------

Alex and his cousins wait without complaint for Carlos, even when his shift partner ends up being an extra fifteen minutes late. Luke would have most likely waited all day and Alex and Reggie would not leave there cousin alone after how nervous he had been earlier but finally Carlos is sliding into the chair across from Luke.

" Man I love my job but I am so glad to be able to finally eat something. " , Carlos exclaims as he takes a huge bit of the brownie like bar on his plate.

" Skip breakfast? ", Luke asks.

" Nah, just my werewolf metabolism. Its not as bad as it would be if I wasn't half goblin but since I'm vegetarian I have to make sure I eat enough to make up for the missing protein. ", Carlos mumbles around a bite. 

" Your vegetarian !? ", Luke gasps.

" Yeah, I know its weird for my kind but I just can't bring myself to eat innocent animals. ", Carlos replies.

" I totally get that. " Luke says with a smile and Carlos smiles back, shoulders relaxing.

Alex and Reggie make up an excuse to get up and get to know some of the other puppies trotting around the café so their cousin can have some alone time with Carlos but as they stand Luke's hair bleeds into grey again. Alex grips Luke's shoulder before walking away and Pink makes its way slowly throughout Luke's strands. Reggie gives Alex a almost invisible thumbs up.

Reggie walks around trying to pet every dog in the place as Alex takes up residence on a love seat a few tables away from where Luke and Carlos were sitting. He wants to keep an eye on his cousin's mood for signs of distress. As he watches Luke's hair becomes a vibrant shade of pastel pink and yellow, almost like a strawberry lemonade and even though Alex wasn't sure of what the colors meant the smile on Luke's face was proof enough that things were going better than Luke had hoped.

Thirty minutes fly by and soon Carlos and Luke stand and Carlos hugs him gently before heading back behind the counter. Alex calls for Reggie and the two reconvene with Luke to get all the details. Luke tells them Carlos is a year younger than them and that he works at the café instead of his families clothing store because he can bring his dog Dude with him to work. He goes on to tell them about Carlos' love of fashion and that he designs some of the clothes his father sells at Fur & Stitches. Luke's hair stays strawberry lemonade colored the whole way back home.


	5. The Day Before School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys are starting school and things are looking nearly perfect

Alex and Willie have been texting constantly since seeing each other again at Fur & Stitches. Alex hopes he and Willie will have some classes together. He hope he shares a few with his cousins as well. The thought of that possibility makes him a little less anxious and a lot more excited for school. Luke and Reggie have been filling him on classes that may not be offered in the human world such as basic life magic and advanced casting. Witches and Warlocks are mainly trained by family members but the school teaches a few basic spells and skills that every magic user should know. Luke is super hopeful that he Alex will have the class at the same time since Alex has been teaching him a few tips and tricks.

Alex is honestly looking forward to learning more about HalloweenTown and its other inhabitants rather than new spells. Luke and Reggie have taught him a lot so far but even they don't know everything about other creatures and Being mixed also means they aren't quite like full trolls and ghosts. Reggie struggles with keeping corporeal and sometimes even going transparent is difficult. Just the other day Reggie had gotten his hand stuck trough Alex's bedroom door which he reached trough to unlock it come in. Alex had to call for his mom to magic Reggie out. meanwhile Luke has all the strength and has to get as much sun as possible or he grows weak but he isn't as furry as most trolls. His skin is covered in a fine layer of almost peach fuzz that Alex had thought to be brown but upon closer inspection was a cream yellow which makes sense seeing as Luke's mother Cassie is a neon yellow. Luke told him once that his lack of fur made him extremely self conscious. Alex had been stunned that Luke could feel self conscious about anything let alone his appearance. Reggie explained later that Luke had asked a younger troll out in middle school who had been nice enough but had told Luke honestly that his lack of fur was just too weird to get past. Alex's blood had boiled and pink sparks had flown from his hands as his magic reacted to his anger. 

The first day of school is tomorrow and Luke and Reggie are supposed to be over later today to stay the night so they can go in together. Luke is out on a date with Carlos, at lest Alex thinks its a date. Luke is still in denial convinced that someone like Carlos could never be attracted to him. Alex and Reggie are making a point of hyping him up in the group chat. Alex is also texting Willie who despite knowing Luke a bit better now is still worried about his little brother being out on a date.

" its his first date and hes so excited but I just can't help but worry. ", Willie's newest text read and Alex can't help but grin.

" I knew it was a date! ", Alex sent back.

" Of course it is?? ", Willie replied..

" Luke is convinced its not. ", Alex explained.

" Why not? Does he not like Carlos ?? IF HES JUST MESSING WITH MY BROTHER I'LL BITE! ", Willie replies and Alex rolls his eyes.

" Down boy! Luke adores Carlos but he doesn't think Carlos likes him. ", Alex assures.

" How can he think that? I've never seen Carlos' tail wag so much. ", Willie sends with a rolling eyes emoji.

" Luke is.... well he's been given a hard time over the years and it weighs on him. ", Alex says trying not to reveal to much of his cousins business.

" oh. ", is all Willie sends back and Alex bites his lips unsure of what to say next.

" I'm sorry. ", Willie sends before Alex replies.

" Its okay, Reg and I are working on building up his self esteem but trust me, Carlos is safe with Luke. He'd rip his own hair out before hurting anyone. ", Alex says.

" Okay, I'll trust him but only for you. ", Willie says and Alex laughs.

" Thanks Willie! ", Alex says with a smiling emoji.

" Of course, I'd do anything for you. ", Willie sends back with a heart emoji and Alex feels his face heat even as he smiles.

" oh really? ", Alex sends back feeling brave.

" Totally. ", Willie sends back.

" Then would you want to go on a date of our own? Tomorrow after school? ", Alex sends.

" I have work tomorrow. ", Pops on the skull phone screen and Alex's heart drops but then it cackles again.

" But I'm free Tuesday. " ,Willie's new message reads.

" Its a date then :), " Alex sends and Willie's reply is instant and filled with heat emojis.

Alex falls back on his bed with a smile only to shoot up in fright when something slams into his door. The fear vanishes when he hears Reggie groan from outside. He gets up and quickly opens the door to find his cousin laid out on the floor clutching his nose.

" Reggie, you okay? ", Alex asks.

" Yeah, just fine. just almost knocked my brains out trying to go trough your door. ", Reggie grinds out trough his obvious pain.

Alex kneels beside him and whispers, " A kiss to make it better. ", before kissing Reggie's forehead.

A pink glitter lipstick stains his forehead before sinking into his skin and Reggie sighs with relief. Alex grins and pulls his cousin to his feet before dragging him into his room.

" Thanks man! one day I'll get the hang of this whole half ghost thing. ", Reggie says with a laugh. 

" Hopefully before you knock your brains out, ", Alex jokes. 

" Ha Ha, ", Reggie says and crosses his arms. 

" Aww I'm just teasing Reg. ", Alex assures while pulling Reggie into a hug. 

Reggie hugs back and Alex tries not to shiver as one hand goes transparent and sinks into his shoulder sending a chill trough him. Reggie notices though a quickly lets go with a sheepish grin. Alex smiles gently hoping to reassure his cousin no harm is done. Both their phones chime with a group chat notification. 

" Carlos kissed me on the cheek!! " - Totally Trolled 

" Thats great Luke!!! told you it was a date! "- Glenda The Good Witch 

" We expect all the deetz when you get here!!! "- Ghosted 

\-------------------------------- 

Luke knocks so excitedly Alex's door cracks when he arrives at his room. Luke looks panicked but Alex waves his hand and a wave of pink feels the crack and it vanishes. Luke's mouth drops open. 

" You have got to teach me that one! ", Luke begs. 

" Totally will, right after you tell us all about your date with Carlos. ", Alex says with a smirk. 

Luke's hair goes a soft red to match his face and he starts to bounce his leg. Alex and Reggie turn to grin at each other. Their cousin can never stay still when he's happy which is quite often. 

" He brought me flowers! a rainbow bouquet because it reminded him of my hair since it changes so much! ", Luke says. 

" awwwwwwwwwwwwww! ", Alex and Reggie coo together. 

" I know I know and then when I was walking him to his door he kissed me on the cheek! " Luke almost screams and then his smile softens, " He complimented my fur. said it was the softest fur he has ever felt including his own. ". 

" Oh Luke, that's wonderful, We're so happy for you. " Reggie says and Alex nods in agreement. 

" I don't know how he could believe that though, I pushed some hair behind his ear and his fur felt like pure cotton. ", Luke sighs before finally joining his cousins on Alex's bed. 

" Where are the flowers? I wanna see the flowers! ", Reggie exclaims. 

" Actually me too. ", Alex directs at Luke. 

" Oh! Your mom is putting them in a vase for me, I'll go grab them! ", Luke says with glee and takes off out the door and down the stairs. 

" I'm so happy you came to HalloweenTown and slammed into Willie at the park. ", Reggie says. 

" Me too but can I ask why you are? ", Alex asks. 

" Because its been way too long since Luke and I have felt this safe and happy with anyone other than the two of us. ", Reggie said with a bittersweet smile. 

Alex grabbed Reggie's hand and squeezed, " I love you guys. ", Alex says. 

" We love you too. ", Reggie says and lets go of Alex's hand just as Luke runs trough the door, Bouquet in hand. 

The rest of the night is filled with boy talk, hopes and dreams for the upcoming school year, helping Alex pick his outfit for tomorrow before They fall asleep in a heap on Alex's bed.


	6. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being half ghost can be dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry hook uses a notepad and ASL to communicate in this chapter. I've only been learning ASL since march so If anything is wrong please let me know and I will correct it.

The sound of three screaming skull phone alarms is a nightmare Alex never wants to repeat but at lest her and his cousins are up with plenty of time for breakfast. Marnie made Alex's favorite confetti pancakes with syrup and melted spider marshmallows. Luke and Reggie seem to enjoy it as well does Luke does ask for a black coffee to counteract all the sugar. Reggie has to pack half of his up for later since his hands kept fading in and out of existence more than usual due to first day jitters. They decide to forgo the bus ride and squeeze close on Alex's broom instead in hopes of getting to school quicker since Willie and Carlos are meeting them at the entrance and werewolves, even mixed ones can out run the HalloweenTown high bus.

Other than Luke almost falling off they made it to school safely and quickly to find both their boys waiting eagerly by the doors. Carlos' tail was once again out and wagging almost too fast to be seen. Willie, usually in control of his features had one pointed ear peeking out his long brown hair. Alex his broom steady just long enough for his cousins to dismount and then snapped it into it's portable size and slid it into his pink corduroy jacket. Luke was already standing in front of Carlos, blush high on his chinks and his hair a matching pastel pink as he leaned into kiss the shorter boy on the cheek. Carlos beamed and for once the two weren't interrupted by Willie's growling since the other boy was too busy nuzzling his cheek with Alex's as the two embraced.

" Morning, warlock. ", Willie purred.

" Morning, hot dog. ", Alex teased back with a smile.

" You guys are hopeless. come on lets go before we miss orientation. ", Reggie laughed as he watched both his cousins shooting heart eyes at the two werewolves. 

The five boys headed to the door leaving Reggie in front to open the doors for everyone. Reggie ending up accidently phasing trough the door and his four friends walked directly into it. 

" Whoops! sorry guys! ", Reggie said as he opened the door from the inside.

" Its okay man, lets get to the gym. ", Luke said .

\---------------------------------------------------------

The gym is packed full with so many different species of monsters and Alex can't believe how lucky he is to be apart of this world, even more so when Willie takes his hand tight in his and drags him behind Luke and Carlos who are racing for the top bleacher. Luke slides in first and Carlos sits almost on top of the taller boy. Alex watches Luke's fingers dent the metal of the bleacher in nerves and laughs as he settles in next to the couple. Willie sits next to him and takes his hand softly. Reggie takes up the last bit of space and glances over Willie's shoulder to give Alex a soft smile. 

Alex returns the smile just as a man in a deep purple suit and top hat approaches the microphone in the middle of the basket ball court. They all focus on the man as he begins to speak.

" Good morning new and returning HalloweenTown high students. As many of you know principal Jekyll had to step down due to the return of his twin Mr. Hyde. I know we all wish him a speedy recovery but the school year must go on. I will be your new acting principle this year, and while I'm sure many of you know me I wanted to introduce myself for those who may not. I am Caleb Covington of the all male Covington coven family. " .

" All male? ", Alex whispered to Willie.

" Yeah, his great, great grandmother Minerva Covington tried to kill yours back when she was queen of HalloweeTown. The council at the time believed that due to a regeneration spell Minerva could return and take her revenge trough any female ancestor so they justified using a dark curse to assure there would never be a female Covington witch. ", Willie explained.

" Seriously!? moms never mentioned any of this! ", Alex gasped.

" She may not know, you said she was raised in the mortal world for most of her life and sense most of us here have extended life spans it can be easy for history to be lost. I only know the tale because my father Luke had a run in with the council when he was a teenager. He got involved with a evil Warlock named Kalabar and if it weren't for your great grandmother Aggie he would have been jailed indefinitely. ", Willie whispered as he looked away from Alex.

Alex squeezed Willie's hand and when the other boy met his eyes he smiled. Willie smiled back before turning his focus back on principal Covington. Alex did as well and noticed that a boy about their age most likely was now beside their principal.

" I know you will all welcome me and I hope that you Will Also welcome my Son, Harry Hook Covington, as one of your own. ", Principal Covington said as he motioned for his son to step forward.

The young man stepped forward but did not speak, only waved. Alex found it odd but then again its tough to be the new kid at school let alone the son of the new principal. He made a mental to note to keep an eye out for the boy in any of his classes. He hoped that maybe they could bond over being in a new school together. The rest of orientation wasn't as eventful as principal Covington explained the schools motto and rules and Alex almost let out a yell of joy once when they were finally dismissed to find their home rooms.

The cousins we're lucky enough to be in the same home room due to sharing a last name but sadly Willie and Carlos were placed in different homerooms. Alex tried to stay positive that they may yet share some classes. The schedules were passed out and the cousins immediately begin to compare theirs. Alex and Luke had first period together in life magic. Alex and Reggie than had human and creature studies together for third period. Just as they were losing hope of having a class all together they noticed they all had theater for seventh period. 

Alex knew Willie and Carlos were likely to have theater as well as freshmen so hopefully they would all share the class. He thought of casting a spell but they had been lectured just this morning about magically tampering with their school schedules and work outside of what they were instructed. The bell rang and they were off to start the day.

\----------------------------------------

Seventh period arrived quickly and Alex was actually a bit disappointed the day had gone by so quickly. He and Willie had shared not only fourth period but also lunch along with Luke, Reggie and Carlos. Alex walked into the theater and smiled brightly at Luke and Reggie who, Along with Carlos had saved him a seat. Just as the bell Rang Someone jumped into the seat beside him, arm going tight around his shoulder. He fought off the urge to hex and glanced up to see Willie smirking at him.

" Miss me, Warlock? " , Willie whispered. 

" Just a bit. ", Alex replied softly. 

Willie kissed him on the cheek as the instructor begin to speak before being interrupted by the theater doors slamming open. The Boy, The principals son, had come running in. He glanced up with a cheeky smile and then formed his hand in a clear fist and rubbed it over in his chest in a clockwise motion. sign langue , Alex recognized from his lessons in elementary school. The instructor must have recognized it as well.

" Apology accepted, Mr. Covington but don't let it happen again. ", She said before addressing the class.

Alex watched the boy take a seat alone in a back corner and once again made a mental note to approach the boy sometime. As he turned back to face the stage he noticed Reggie glancing at the boy as well, Alex couldn't read his expression but he did notice him floating a bit in his seat, a nervous tick Alex had noticed. He glanced back at the boy once more and studied him a bit closer.

He had dark black hair and unnaturally blue eyes that were made even more alien by the thick dark liner smudged around them. He wore a blood red coat that even sitting, Alex could tell fell well past his thighs. The shirt underneath said coat seemed to be sleeveless and almost all his visible skin was adorned with in jewelry. Alex couldn't be certain but he thought the boy may be Reggie's type. He would ask his cousin once the bell rang. He focused on back on stage and waited.

\--------------------------------------------------

The bell rang loud and clear and everyone spilled out as quickly as they could. Luke and Carlos were leading the way. Carlos' hand wrapped gently around Luke's waist. Alex and Willie followed behind holding hands and Reggie walked beside Alex on his other side. The drama department was on the third floor and they had to take the stairs down to the first floor to leave the building. As they stepped on the second landing The principals son ran past in a silent rush and then slid down the banister to land on the first floor. Alex figured now was his chance since Reggie was openly admiring the boy.

" Got a crush Reginald? " , Alex teased.

Reggie jumped, his entire face flaming to the shade of the flannel around his waist as he tried to stutter out a protest. Then to their horror he went incorporeal and phased trough the floor. Luke and Alex screamed as they watched Reggie go solid as he hurtled towards the first floor. Alex tried to think of a spell as Willie and Carlos let them go to try and race below to catch their cousin. Alex kept imagining Reggie landing in a broken heap but then suddenly he saw a red streak blur across the bottom floor directly underneath his cousin.

Reggie landed with audible huff and clenched onto the arms he fell into. Willie and Carlos came to a stop beside them. He and Luke took the rest of the stairs two at a time to get the Reg.

" Oh My God! Reg are you okay? I am so sorry. ", Alex gasped as he reached his cousin and his savior.

" Alex, its okay. it wasn't your fault. ", Reggie assured as he let one hand release the strangers arm to take Alex's hand. He squeezed once in comfort then glanced up the thank the boy still holding him and froze. 

Alex finally looked to see who had saved Reggie from busting his skull and found glowing blue eyes focused on his cousin.

The boy placed Reggie gently on his feet and Alex and Luke rushed to his side. The boy pointed to Reggie and then placed his right hand in his left hand, Almost as if he we're going to karate chop his own hand and then lifted his right hand up at and angle twice before pointing to Reggie once more. Reggie stared curiously at the boy and as Alex was about to explain the boy pulled a notepad and pen from his pocket. He wrote quickly and showed Reggie the page.

" Oh! um, yeah I'm all right, Just freaked and embarrassed. ", Reggie answered.

The boy shook his head with a snort of silent laughter trough his nose before writing again. He flipped the pad around to them and they all read " Nothing to be embarrassed about. ".

He begin writing again and they all waited.

" Powers are tricky, its why I use this and ASL. ", The pad read.

" What? ", Reggie said and Alex wanted to elbow him but he had just nearly died.

" Part siren, sometimes can't control it and accidently compel people. ", The boy wrote.

" Oh! that sucks, I'm sorry. ", Reggie said. 

" its okay. Harry and you are? ", The boy wrote.

" Oh! um, Reggie. " Reggie replied before blushing and going transparent. 

Harry gave another soundless laugh trough his nose before scribbling onto his pad, " Its nice to meet you. . ".

As soon as he was sure Reggie had seen his words he was writing again and turning to the notebook back to Reggie was what could only be described as a smolder. 

" Not often Pretty boys fall into my arms without hearing my lure. ", the notebook read.

Luke whistled and Alex tried not to laugh as Reggie flickered in and out of existence before whispering a " thank you. " to the ground. 

Harry's smirk went soft and he wrote in his notebook once more. " see you around, gorgeous face.", The notebook said. Harry watched Reggie's eyes trail over the words and when Reggie made eye contact waved goodbye before sauntering out of the schoo  
Alex looked from Harry to Reggie before meeting Luke's eyes. Luke raised his eyebrows with a smile and shook his head. Alex knew then that they were in agreement. Reggie had Fallen for Harry, Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has somehow dug its way into my brain and my heart and what was meant to be a fluff filled short story of about seven chapters quickly grew beyond my control. I hope everyone is till enjoying this as much as me because this story is being drafted now for about twelve chapters.


End file.
